1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling noxious organisms, namely harmful arthropods and weeds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Neonicotinoid compounds are known as an active ingredients for insecticides. In addition, PPO inhibitor compounds are also known as an active ingredients for herbicides.